A Party Makes a Couple
by darkpelt117
Summary: The night after the fight against Shen, a festival is held to honor all of our favorite heroes(Meaning all of the Masters of the Jade Palace). However, we all know that Tigress and Po hold feelings for each other, but know not of how to express or say it. Will this very festival be the key that will open a new door and allow the two to be together at last?


**Hey, what's goin' on guys? Darkpelt117 here and welcome back for another TiPo One-Shot! In this one, I'm doin' something a little different and I can only hope that you all enjoy this story despite the difference. I would like to thank all of my Followers/Favoriters for appearing so quickly, as well as IceAheFan with his review; I really appreciate all of your support, and hope to see more of it after this one. Now, let's get to the story, shall we?**

It was the night after the battle won against Shen and his army of wolves, as well as their armada, which had been heavily armed with newly-made cannons that were designed as a destructive force which was to be used to take over China. Thanks to the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, Gongmen City was safe once again. AS a reward for the warriors and all of the valiant fighting they had done to keep China safe, the citizens were throwing a festival in their honor. Beautiful fireworks of every color lit up the sky, and the citizens were all out dancing, eating, buying stuff, partying, and just having an all-around good time. Master Shifu had given his students permission to join in on the fun, and they did just that. All but one that is, and said warrior was standing at the edge of a ring of people, where in the center, couples happily performed folkdances, something she had always enjoyed watching.

Never before had Master Tigress worked up the courage to join the dancing, if only because she never learned how, and was afraid she might make a fool of herself before the whole of Gongmen City, and then destroy her reputation as the most hardcore hero in all of China. For so many years, she had steeled herself against all emotion she may feel, building a kind of shell to keep them all in, and lock everyone out. However, in the very short amount of time he'd spent living with them, the Dragon Warrior had really grown on them all.

The Dragon Warrior, Po, was a fun-loving panda, who – no matter what – was kind and caring towards all others, and was always willing to give someone else a second chance, no matter the person, or the deeds they had done. Such was demonstrated as he tried to convince Shen that our lives – our _stories_ – are not built upon words, but actions, and tried to teach him that the past didn't matter, and that what did was what he chose to do and be now. Po seemed forever to be happy, and was determined not to let any taunts (some facts) stop him and hold him down and back from his goals. If ever there was a friend or person in general who needed help of any kind, he would do anything he could to be that help. Every day, he worked harder than even Tigress had in the past to prove himself to everyone that he wasn't just some big, fat panda who just so happened to be given the title of Dragon Warrior, and that he was determined to give the title a good name. In the time he'd lived, trained, and fought side-by-side with the Five and Master Shifu, he'd lost quite a bit of weight, and the muscles in his arms had become fairly well-defined. Sometimes, he might even train on his days off, too.

He could even see – and touch – his toes.

Viper had gone off to find a ribbon shop so that she might be able to – what else? – buy a new ribbon so that she might perform for the people of Gongmen. Crane claimed to have needed some new calligraphy tools, and so he went off with Viper so that he may both help her find a new ribbon, and find new calligraphy tools for himself. Crane was a rather talented artist, and if he would do so, he would make quite a lot of money selling his work. Before wondering off,

Monkey pointed this out, and then suggested that Crane do portraits for some of the citizens, or maybe try to capture the city from a high point while the festival was still going. He and Mantis then went in search of a good restaurant. Leave it to those two to think with their stomachs.

Master Shifu… Actually, she really hadn't the slightest idea _where_ her Master – and adopted father – had gone to. Nor did she know of Po's whereabouts. Only a few minutes previous, she had seen him, as he played with some of the city's children. She had smiled then; he always was great with children, and could make one go from tears to joyous laughter within minutes, and perhaps even seconds. He had passed a small bunny child on the way through a small Village they were visiting along the way to Gongmen to stop Shen, and stopped. The child had wanted to buy something, but didn't have the money, and so Po took out some of the little money he had and gave it to the youngster, then ruffled the fur on top of their little head with a smile, and then they all resumed their journey.

For some reason, Tigress greatly longed for the Dragon Warrior's company, wished that he would appear and ask her to the dance floor. She might say no, because again, she had never danced in her life, and never learned how, and she wished not to make a fool of herself. And yet still, she might just say the opposite, that yes, she would dance with him. She sighed very softly, and then stood straight, just about to go look for him, when-

"Hey Tigress!" Po said cheerily, standing right beside her. This startled her, but for some reason, she knew it was coming, so she didn't knock him off balance and just randomly beat him up because he caught her off guard. As it had for a little while now, Tigress' heart rate increased a little, as did her breathing. She also thanked the Gods above that she had orange fur, because she was blushing a bit as well. As calmly as she could, she looked up into his face, and upon seeing his big, happy smile, couldn't help but smile herself.

"Hello Po," she replied. "What exactly brought you to seeking my company?" She smiled a little, tiny bit more as she saw Po blush after the words left her mouth, and she felt her own blush grow.

"Well, um… You see…" He was so cute when he stuttered like tha- Wait… What? "Um… Well, I was wondering if you would uhm…" At this point, his face was really, red, and he was taping the ends of his index fingers together. He then gestured to the dance floor with his head, and soon after found his voice once more. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me…?" Her mind and reason were both screaming for her to say "No" to him, although in the nicest way possible, and yet, she let her heart control her mind, and "Yes" is what escaped her lips.

The next thing she knew, Po was beaming, and they were walking arm-in-arm into the ring of people, who were rather surprised to see the couple. She heard a couple of gasps, and her instincts told her to bolt, but Po seemed to have sensed this. He raised one hand and very gently pressed it against her cheek, using it to turn her eyes and attention to him.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "Pretend as though they're not even there. It's just you, and me." And so she did just that, concentrating on only Po, as well as her own body's movements. She had to admit, dancing really wasn't all that difficult, and was actually rather… _fun_. Tigress looked once more up at Po just as he was looking down at her, and their eyes locked on each other, Jade looking deep into Ember, as well as the reverse (**Meaning vise-versa**). For the third (**Fourth?**) time that night, he Hardcore Master of the Tiger style of Kung Fu found herself smiling. As the music came to an end, Po dipped her low to the ground, almost to the point of touching it, one hand around her waist, and the other holding her hand.

As he raised her back up, everyone exploded into applause and cheering, and it only just occurred to Tigress that she and PO were the only ones on the dance floor. Oddly enough, she didn't feel afraid, and didn't feel as though she needed to run and hide from the world. Waving to the crowd with a huge smile on her face was the next thing she knew she was doing. Then, she felt Po's arms around her again. He was hugging her, and this time, she returned the gesture, burying her face in his shoulder.

When he finally released her, he offered her his hand. Upon taking it, Tigress was then led from the city streets into an alleyway, and then followed Po up a ladder that was on the side of one of the buildings. When she reached the top, she was on someone's roof, and Po was sitting at the highest point, looking up into the sky. Walking over to him, Tigress sat down, and looked up as well. From up here, she could see the fireworks show much better, and Po was right beside her, watching it with her. Spreading her paws apart, she felt one of them touch Po's, who looked over at her and smiled, taking her hand into his own. Once more, Tigress blushed, but instead of pulling away, she moved closer to Po, removed her hand from his, and wrapped her arm around the middle of his back. As he laid an arm across her shoulders, she laid her head gently on his arm, feeling the muscle beneath his skin, and closed her eyes, then began to purr loud enough for Po to hear. When he gently laid his head atop hers, she closed her eyes, very slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that everything was going to be okay...

**Alright guys, I'm gonna go ahead and say that this concludes this TiPo. I really don't know how I did on this one, and I really, truly hope that it was good, so I'm really depending on you guys to tell me about what you thought about my fanfics, if I did something wrong, and what I need to avoid doing in my next fanfic if I did. Again, I really hope you enjoyed, and if you did, slap those Follow and Favorite check boxes, and either leave a review or PM me telling me what you would like me to do next, be the stories have chapters, or another One-shot TiPo, I appreciate all of the support, and I will see you dudes… NEXT TIME!**


End file.
